Smile for me John
by John Fucking Egbert Please
Summary: John, oh poor John. Sweet little child, why were you pulled into this dark circus? Don't worry, you'll be happy forever. I'll give you a smile, my dear, dear friend. WARNINGS! Gore, sadstuck, horror, forced JohnKurloz, eventually other pairings. Very sad DX Circus themed, inspired by vocaloid's dark wood circus XD


Once upon a time, there lived a depressed troll from Alternia. He was always very sad and no one knew why, but he kept a smile plastered onto his face. This troll came to earth one day and set up a small circus. This circus was not very known and only came around every few years; but when it did, he'd always send out his crew to hand out fliers and balloons to passing by children. The sad troll wanted one thing, and that was to make kids happy. He liked seeing soft grins and hearing the upbeat laughs that children from the world emanated, and so he made it his goal to bring every kid a smile onto their faces, **even if it ment by force.**

* * *

John Egbert is officially thirteen years old today. His father had so far baked him three full cakes, and is still going. The child had been stuffed, but he didn't say anything. He loved that his dad cared so much about him. The warm atmosphere in the room was comforting, the scent of the cakes wafting around the kitchen.

"Hey dad, do you think I could go play outside for a while?" John asked, excitement filling his tone. Mr. Egbert turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course son. Remember, I will always be proud of you. Be back by six; Dave, Rose, and Jade want to celebrate with us." John couldn't suppress the grin he had on him. His birthdays were always the best!

"Okay dad, thanks! See you later!" With that, John ran out the door.

* * *

John was walking through the park. He was humming a sweet tune that he found on a youtube video. Hehe, youtube. He loved that website. He was broken from his thoughts when he bumped into a ma- wait. What seemed like one person at first was actually two conjoined people! John shook his head and rubbed his eyes, still not believing what he's seeing. There in front of him stood two grey skinned people with candy-corn colored horns. One of them, possibly a girl, had a happy grin, the other, most likely a boy, had a more irritated look. Their sides were joined as if they grew no arms to begin with on their opposite sides. The only arms he could see were the ones parallel to their sides, handing out balloons and fliers to little children.

"What the FUCK!" The irritated one barked He earned a hard smack on the back of his head by the lady next to him. She wore red glasses and had short pixie hair. Looking at her facial features a bit more, he could see dark red burn scabs coating her cheeks and forehead.

"Don't be so rude Karkles!" She cackled, holding her hand out to help John. The child looked up and took it.

"I'm sorry, I.. OH! What's this?" John squealed, grabbing a flier from off the cart. He started reading, his grin becoming wider with every word.

'Welcome to the Dark Circus! Admission is free, we just want to make you children smile! We have various sights and tricks up our sleeves, if you're interested, come by our tent deep, deep inside the woods near the park! We'll be waiting!'

John looked up from the paper and back to the trolls. His bright blue eyes were shining with excitement.

"Are you guys from the circus? What's your names? Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" John was now jumping up and down. He can't wait to go to the 'dark circus'!

The lady spoke for both of them, her voice a wary undertone but jumpy beat.

"Oh! Silly, my name is Terezi, and this grumpy grump is named Karkat! We perform at the circus! Would you like to walk back with us?" She asked, eyes begging. John nodded furiously. Karkat just gazed at his blue orbs, pity filling in his own dark grey ones. Noticing this, the child smiled back at the troll and waved. Karkat scowled and looked away, guilty of what they had done.

* * *

"Don't follow us, you'll regret it." He muttered. Terezi glanced at him with a sad look. She knew, for this is one of the many times they had lured children into the circus; but they had no choice.

* * *

The trio started walking towards the woods, light lessening on every step they took. It took a while to get there, but John didn't mind. He noticed bright balloons littering the area, some popped and some still hanging onto the trees. Soon a humongous purple tent had came into view. It had holes rung out onto the sides as if it was used for peeping. A devious smile crept onto the boy's face. John walked over to one of the holes and almost screamed.

There was a man with black unruly messy hair, clown make up smeared onto his face. Tall goat like horns adorned his head. He was eating an arm, a head on the middle of table as if it were a center piece. Brown, almost orange and indigo-purple liquid was smeared all around the room; on the walls, tables, chairs, and especially his mouth. The area smelt of thick blood, the child could even smell it from the hole. John whimpered, causing the man to look up from his meal. Dark bloodshot purple eyes stared back at blue frightened orbs. They looked so sad and hurt, as if they were begging for help. John couldn't help but feel a little bad for the poor creature. He stuck his hand out from the hole, almost as if he were asking a dog to sniff at it. The purple coated beast was now lurking forward curiously. He took the child's hand and held it for a moment; it felt so soft and warm. He could feel the blood pulse between the chubby fingers. A hungry look had glazed over his face. The troll looked up to the human, eyes asking for permission to do something. John had no idea to what he should do and just smiled the most kindest smile he could make.

Clamp.

"AAAAAH! S-STOP! I-IT HURTS!" John was screaming as he felt sharp fangs dig into his flesh. The troll had bit his hand hard, red blood oozing onto the floor. Hearing the piercing yell, the creature pulled back and lapped at the child's hand. His tongue glided over the skin gently.

"Motherfucker, you went all up and smiled for me so I thought it ment yes." His voice was gruff and raw. It sounded like he hadn't spoken for a long time.

John was shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down his face. He could talk? Why had he stuck his hand out, it was obvious that this person is a cannibal! John's sobs grew louder, hiccups coating his chokes.

"W-why were you eating that arm? A-are you a cannibal?" The child stuttered and stumbled over his words. The troll looked at him square in the eye and nodded, looking away after. John drew his arm back to his chest, clutching it with his other hand as if it would tear off. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands at his shoulders. When he looked behind him he saw Karkat. His face was covered in burn scars, skin a deep red and peeled in some parts. He was alone. How was that possible? Wasn't Terezi stuck to him?

"K-karkat where's Terezi?" The child said, fear and worry flicking at his voice. The troll just shook his head. His eyes held fear and sadness.

"You have to leave. Now." Just as he was going to finish his sentence, John heard a loud scream pierce through the air. He started shaking again, eyes wide. This time the cannibal troll spoke up.

"Motherfuck, Kurloz is at her again.."

"I know, Gamzee. That fucker just pulled us apart like a minute ago." It was almost an inaudible whisper. John felt a hand on his cheek. It was calloused and used, it felt older than it should've. He looked up at Karkat and saw fear and worry pouring out. This scared him.

"W-what?! W-what is this place?" John felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Isn't this a circus? Circuses were supposed to be fun, right? The child stepped back a few steps, eyes wide.

"No, no way. Circuses are supposed to be fun! It's my birthday, nothing could go wrong!" John had started to laugh. The two trolls near him knew it was fake.

* * *

The boy ran to the entrance, desperate to find Terezi. She couldn't have been killed!

"TEREZI! TEREZI WHERE ARE YOU!?" John screamed at the top of his lungs, air rushing past his raven locks as he ran. The sweat on his face was cold.

"FUCKASS WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET OUT OF THERE!" The child heard Karkat scream after him, footsteps following behind his. John turned to a room in the tent and shut the door. He treaded around slowly, flicking on a light switch.

"T-Terezi? Where are you?" His voice was weak and scared. He heard a faint whine from the other side of the room. He had started to sob at the scene before him. What was once Terezi was now a limp disassembled body on the floor, both arms and legs torn off, and about eight sharp performing knifes piercing through her torso. Her skin was bubbly and full of scabs, both fresh and old, grey skin raw and red. The troll's eyes were sewn shut with a needle and thread, teal tears and blood dripping down to the side of her cheeks.

"T-Terezi.. Who did this to you?! Why?!" John was kneeling besides her, salty tears stinging the girl's skin.

"Hehe.. I've been a bad girl lately. " She coughed, bright sea colored blood spraying across her lips. John let a nervous shudder wrack through his body. She seemed so happy and nice, how could she end up like this?

* * *

The smell of tears and musky iron filled the room.

* * *

"John, leave.. Please. Run away, don't stay here.. You'll be capt-" The girl was silenced by a knife thrown at her throat. John screamed and stumbled back, falling to his bottom. He knew now for sure that Terezi was dead.

Looking up to where the knife came from, his eyes widened. A man who wore white clown make up and a tight skeleton suit had walked out of the shadows, a smile sewn onto his face. His eyes were blank white, having no emotion whatsoever. John screamed and stood up, turning for the door. He was stopped by a strong hold on his arm. He was yanked back onto the other side of the room through a dark purple door. One last glance at the dead woman on the floor, John screamed as he was thrown into a room.

* * *

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! DAD! DAVE! JADE! ROSE! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE! KARKAT! T-Terezi.." John began to sob. His eyes hurt from so much crying, yet he couldn't stop the clear liquid from resurfacing. The air in the dark room was thick and smelt of gas. John's throat had swelled, his breathing getting thinner. The child began to cough.

"W-why? Someone.. Please.." John was choking on his tears and snot, bringing his hands up to his throat and coughing. He couldn't stand it. The air in this room felt different, and it was causing him to panic. He had a hard time breathing. Within a few minutes, John had blacked out on the cold hard ground.

* * *

"K-kurloth.. Don't do thith to him. Pleathe.." A soft whimper rang across the room, stirring the boy awake. He was lying on a cold metal table, wrists and ankles clamped down with a metal bonding.

"But Kurloth.. Heth only thirtee-"

Slap

A soft whine was heard from the room, following a thump.

"I'm thorry.. I'm thorry.." The child kept apologizing to this Kurloz person. Why? He was the one who slapped the poor thing. John heard a loud shut to a door and looked up. He could see the man who had pulled him into this room, skeletal suit bright. He had a dark yellow smear across his hands, and even from the table, John could tell that it was some sort of blood. The scent wouldn't deceive him.

Kurloz brung up a hand and had started signing. Good thing John took sign language as a class in sixth grade or else he wouldn't understand anything.

:Hello John, my name is Kurloz Makara. I am the owner of this circus. You seemed to have already met the lowblood and my idiot of a brother. It's nice to know someone wants to join us.: The clown's lips were stitched up into a smile.

"D-did you sticth your mouth yourself?" John stuttered. He couldn't help but feel a bit timid, the creature in front of him was just smiling.

:Why yes. Don't worry, you and I will match. It won't hurt as much, Pinkie promise. You'll be smiling all the time, isn't that exciting?!:

John's face turned pale. What did he mean by matching smiles? Was he going to stitch his lips closed too?!

"N-No thank you, thanks for the o-offer though.." John couldn't keep his words straight. Fear had sweeped over him, causing him to shake like a leaf.

Kurloz's grin widened. He reached for a needle, sticking bright blue thread into the tiny hole. It matched the child's eyes.

:It wasn't an offer, sweet, sweet John.: The man could hear soft whimpers from the other side of the room. He gritted his teeth and walked over to the boy on the floor, yellow mustard colored liquid seeping from his nose.

:Mituna, be a good boy.. You can do that for me, right? Can't you?: Mituna slowly nodded, tears mixing in with the blood. The boy quietly stood up and left the room, door shutting with a big clank.

* * *

John's eyes were wide, his ears strained for every piece of noise he could pick up. His breathing was at a faster pace, sweat beads rolling down his face. All the child could do was stare at the man with a needle and thread in his hands. He was smiling such a soft warm smile. His blank eyes held sadness and pity.

"P-Please let me g-go.. I won't tell anyone, I promise..!" John whimpered, hot salty tears running down the side of his face. Kurloz sighed and shook his head. His right hand was holding John's face down by his chin. He ignored the pleas and whimpers, only focusing on making the perfect smile. Yes, this man had fallen head over heels for this young boy. His bright blue eyes had shined eagerly, his black raven locks framing his face just right. But the only thing that Kurloz didn't like about John was that he wouldn't smile for him. Why wouldn't he smile? Is this circus not enough?

Kurloz inched the point of the needle closer to the child's lips. John shut his eyes and began to scream. The skeletal grit his teeth and set the sharp object down, reaching for a clear bottle. He popped the lid open and dumped the liquid onto the boy. John's screams pierced the room, white hot searing pain crawling over his skin. He couldn't breathe well from the overwhelming burns, they dove down to his flesh. Half of the poor child's face was covered in a bright red, scabs and scars forming. He couldn't move his right eye. His neck started bubbling, blisters forming. While the boy was crying, Kurloz took the chance to start at his sewing.

"W-why?" John choked out, cries stinging his burnt cheeks. It hurt so bad, he felt as if he were going to die right then and there. The pain on the corner of his mouth grew and grew, soon engulfing his lips fully. Bright red blood dripped down Kurloz's fingers. The man snipped the last of the thread off and marveled at his work.

John's lips were stitched up. The corners slightly raised to give a innocent looking smile. His good eye was red and bloodshot from all the crying, the once bright blue now a dull navy. His other eye was blank white as if the iris had been wiped out and replaced with a big scab. The child's cheek was bleeding profusely, his neck sore and red. Kurloz zmiled at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

:You've been a good boy.: With that, he took John in his arms gingerly, unbinding the hard metal bonds. The child just lied limp in the man's arms, whimpering. He was taken to a room full of toys and stuffed animals, balloons and huge toy blocks littering the area. Kurloz let him go without warning. John looked up, wincing from the sudden fall; his eyes met with a content face.

:Good night John. Remember, you are a very good boy.:

With that, the skeletal man shut the door, leaving John in the brightly padded room. A soundless scream itched at the back of his throat, but he knew that he couldn't speak anymore. Tears stug his wounds.

'Help me.'

* * *

Oh gog what have i written XDD I had some writers block and needed to get this story out! I'm working on chapter two right now XD Reviews keep me going more than favorites! Sorry for the horrible formatting and misspelled words lol


End file.
